


no assigning the healer job to the resser in the halls.

by thisisthenoid



Series: event: salt [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lazy story, Salt, ah. memories., dst: forge event, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: when will you learn? when will you learn?! that "ressing" and "healing" are two different things!!!





	no assigning the healer job to the resser in the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> original: 13/11/2017  
> in this event i was basically that one video called "salt is a way of life" also you know coops bad when youve written two vent fics less than a week apart  
> yall hear about them god dam video gams

'heal.'

 

it was said dismissively, which was more than enough to grate on his nerves. granted, not by much, but the vex towards the word was still there. he breathed in deep and cast another spell a few moments later, and he found that he hated casting the help after that word had been uttered. it didn't feel ... good. satisfying, even. after that, he knew he was in for a long, scathing run, and it wouldn't be the enemies that irritated his nerves. 

 

'heal.'

 

after a few minuets of fighting the snortoises, he heard that word flutter over the kerfuffle once again, this time by wolfgang. he was low on health, as was everyone else, but he hadn't regained enough energy to cast another healing blossom so soon.

 

a few people died before he was able to cast one, their green blooms a blessing as the snortoises blindingly crowded around the circle and fell under. it bought him some time to-

 

" _res._ "

 

how was he still talking while dead? it was a question for anther time as he begrudgingly complied, like he was going to do anyway. woodie had opted to stay silent this time as he and wes busied themselves in keeping the spiked shells attention on them, while wigfrid and willow hounded on one turtle together, leaving the rest of the beasts alone for the time. as soon as wolfgang was on his feet, he took off, joining willow and wigfrid with his hammer raised high.

 

half of the spinning spikes had been destroyed when his nerves piqued once again, as he heard the silence of wes say, in a smug, patronising voice, "heal". and that time he didn't even question how such a thing was possible.

 

so after a few, he did. although he very much didn't want to. he usually liked casting the heals, but he was really, _really_ starting to get agitated with his fellow teammates "helpful input".

 

another wave down, another wave to go. the dreaded scorpeons erupted from the portals, their numbers daunting and their acid lobbing even more of a haunt. and he was getting frustrated by the lack of power the healing staff possessed. willow, bless her, tried her best to keep them off of him, while wigfrid switched to the darts for more safety and less stress on his part, also trying to help with distraction (though that appeared to be a very difficult thing for her to do).

 

'heal.'

 

it was the last straw.

 

it was wolfgang that had said it, and he died not long after, followed by a ghostly " _res_ ". his face completely red with anger, he gathered his strength, cast the spell directly on the strong man, helped him to his feet, and then hooked his claws under the neck of wolfgang's marble armor. wilson pulled him in close to his face, eyes on fire, his lip raised in a snarl, much to wolfgang's surprise. he spoke loud enough for everyone in the ring to hear him, his voice as acidic as the scorpeons attacks.

 

'say "heal" once more, and i swear to christ, i will shove this staff so far up your arse you'll become a mobile healer just by opening your _mouth_.' he edged wolfgang closer to his person with a deep set hatred burning in his glare, wolfgang visibly nervous of the smaller man, and everyone else in the ring watched in astonishment. the battle of the forge seemed to come to a complete stand still.

 

'do you not think i know what to do by now, wolfgang? do you think i hate you because i haven't cast anything in the last five seconds? or have i not catered to your specific needs enough? i wouldn't even mind but i haven't gotten a single "thank you" since this whole ordeal started. aren't you so smart, that _i_ , the _healer_ , the one _holding_ this bloody staff, should use it to help everyone(!) silly me, if only i'd thought of that earlier(!) i forgot i had a goldfishes memory(!) if you think i'm not doing it right, do it your bloody self. say heal once more and i'm dropping this job and taking the fire staff and _then_ you'll actually have a reason to berate me.'

 

he shoved wolfgang away viciously as the healing ring faded. wilson moved away to swing his frustration to the socrpeons in weak hits, while everyone else stared in shock. the attacks didn't seem to improve on wilson's mood.

 

wolfgang died again shortly after, but this time he didn't say anything. wes got burnt and woodie was already low on health, but both kept their mouths shut. in his own time did he cast a spell and help everyone to their feet, instantly finding the relative silence much more enjoyable. all the while, he avoided eye contact, and kept the face time between everyone else as limited as possible so he could rush off and help in the fighting. and he definitely wasn't avoiding wolfgang now, because the realisation that he'd threatened the strongest guy on their team (that could easily snap his neck if wolfgang so pleased) was setting in deep. oh god he really had just done that hadn't he-

 

still, at least no one said that specific word towards him after that, and really, that was all he was bothered about.


End file.
